I always waiting you
by miamato
Summary: "I always waiting you, and, please, don't forget me okay?"


Vocaloid

Romance & Hurt

Miku. H & Len. K

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Ending gampang di tebak, abal,dll

One Shot!

Vocaloid bukan milik Mia dan Mato ^^. Tapi fic ini milik Mia Mato.

Summary : I always waiting you, and, please, don't forget me okay?

Chapter 1

**? POV**

Hah...siang yang cerah..

Aku hanya menatap kosong langit yang cerah itu..Sangat cerah..

Angin berhembus sepoi sepoi, yang menyebabkan rambutku terbelai olehnya.

Sendiri.

Ya, sekarang aku hanya sendiri disini. Di taman kota yang sangat luas ini. Hanya ada beberapa kicauan burung yang menemaniku.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Miku Hatsune, biasa dipanggil Miku. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku bersekolah di VocaHighSchool.

Apa kalian tau disini aku sedang apa?

Yap, aku disini sedang merenung dan menunggu.

Kadang aku sendiri bingung, apa yang ku lakukan ini sia sia atau tidak.

Aku menunggu siapa?

Betul, aku menunggu orang yang kucintai

Hah, aku mengingat masa kecil kami, sungguh lucu

Sesekali aku tersenyum sendiri dengan tatapan kosong melihat langit.

Kami bermain bersama, se-TK, se-SD, se-SMP, se-SMA,...dan akhirnya kami terpisah.

Flashback On

"Len! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku ini satu satunya sahabatmu. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan ku!" teriak Miku yang hampir ingin menangis.

"Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu Miku, tapi ini tugasku, sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter! Sudah sangat sibuk!" jawab orang itu yang bernama Len yang sedikit lembut tapi sedikit membentak juga.

"kumohon Len!"

"Maaf Miku, tapi aku harus berangkjat!"

"kalau begitu...berapa hari kau akan balik ke sini lagi?" tanya Miku

Len terdiam

"Kapan?!"

Len menarik napasnya dalam dalam.

"Mungkin bertahun tahun, Miku" jawab Len lembut

"Hah?! Tak boleh! Kau tak boleh pergi!" jawab Miku kaget

"Maaf Miku, tapi aku harus pergi...selamat tinggal, suatu saat pasti kita akan bertemu, aku janji!" kata Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Janji yaa? Aku akan menunggumu!" kata miku sambil mengerahkan jari kelingkingnya ke Len.

"Janji!" jawab Len sambil membalas jari kelingking Miku.

"kalau begitu, aku berangkat yaa, jaga dirimu..byee.." ucap Len sambil berlari menjauh dari Miku ke arah ruang tunggu pesawat.

"bye Len, jaga juga dirimu...aku akan selalu menunggumu.." jawab Miku pelan.

Flashback Off

Tiba tiba cairan bening jatuh dari mataku.

Ah? Aku menangis?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku harus tegar dan tetap menunggunya!.

Sudah 2 tahun ia tidak memberi kabar kepadaku.

Apa ia sudah melupakanku? Semoga tidak

Tapi kenapa 2 tahun terakhir ini ia tidak memberi tau kabarnya kepadaku?

Aku ingin menelponnya, tetapi handphonenya tak aktif.

Apa ia telah menukar no teleponnya?

Uhh, banyak sekali yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya.

Aku ingin pergi ke tempat dimana ia bekerja.

Tapi, dimana ia bekerja? Aku tak tau.

Oh ya, apa kalian tau, kedua orang tuaku bekerja di luar negri, jadi aku sendiri disini.

Ya, aku tak punya siapa siapa lagi.

Aku bingung aku harus ngapain.

Yang hanya bisa ku lakukan adalah menunggunya.

Tapi, sampai kapan?

Aku merenung semuanya di taman kota ini.

Mungkin yang ada dikepalaku hanya 'dia' penuh dengan 'dia'

Tiba tiba datang seekor kelinci kecil berwarna putih.

Membuatku teringat padanya.

Saat kami di beri tugas drama. Drama 'alice in musicland'

Aku menjadi alice, dia menjadi kelinci putih.

Hahaha, mukanya sungguh lucu, lucu sekali saat memakai kostum kelinci itu.

Hmm, tak terasa hari sudah sore

Tetap saja, aku masih menunggunya.

Apa aku bosan?

Tidak! Aku tidak akan bosan menunggunya.

"uhuk!"

Aku batuk

Tapi, ini bukan batuk biasa, malainkan ini batuk berdarah.

Ya, aku terkena penyakit. Penyakit bawaan yang baru ku ketahui tahun ini.

Kata dokter, ini penyakit yang langka.

Penyakit ini muncul ketika aku sedang sedih atau emosiku melonjak

Ya, aku akan menjadi lemah jika sedang sedih.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini

Aku mau mengeluarkan semuanya. Biar aku lega.

Akhirnya aku menangis sekuat tenaga.

Aku tak peduli bagaimana kesehatanku ini.

Setelah menangis cukup lama, perasaanku mulai sedikit gela.

Tapi tubuhku ini sangat lemah

Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

Aku tetap di taman ini, Sendirian.

Hanya di temani suara jangkrik dan beberapa lampu taman.

Lama lama aku mengantuk, sangat mengantuk..

Aku pun tertidur di bangku taman ini.

Saat ku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Semuanya putih.

Putih.

Tak ada apa apa.

Tiba tiba terlihat 'dia' dari kejauhan.

Aku pun memanggilnya.

"Len!Len!" teriakku

Ia pun menoleh.

"eh Miku"

"Wahh, Len masih mengingatku?!" Ucapku senang.

"Iya lah, kamu ini. Oh ya Miku, kamu harus bangun!" Kata Len dengan wajah serius.

"kenapa? Kan aku ini udah bangun" jawabku heran.

"Miku, dengarkanlah perkataanku! Bangun lah!" Ucapnya lagi

"aku sudah bangun Len!" jawabku dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Egh, Miku... aku beri tau, sekarang kau hanya mimpi, jadi bangunlah..." jawab Len lembut.

"Hah?" aku terheran.

"iya, bangunglah..." kata Len dengan lembut lagi.

Lama lama iya pergi menjauh..

"Len! Jangan pergi!" teriak ku

Lama lama mataku menutup, tak bisa di buka sama sekali.

.

.

.

Saat ku buka mataku dengan perlahan.

Aku sudah terbaring di ruangan putih berbau obat.

Di hidungku sudah terdapat alat uantuk oksigen

Yap, aku di rumah sakit.

Tiba tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku sangat kaget melihat orang ini

Orang yang sangat tak asing bagiku.

Pria berambut honey blonde di kuncir ponytail dan memakai baju dokter.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya

"Su-sudah" jawabku terbata dengan sedikit lemas.

Aku melihat name takenya. Aku tambah terbelak ketika melihat namanya.

[Mia : maaf ngacoin, bukannya 'name tag' ya, Miku? Miku : bodo..*lanjutin sakit*/hah]

'Len Kagamine'

Ya, itulah namanya.

Prang yang ku cintai ada di depan mataku sendiri? Apakah aku bermimpi?

"L-len.." gumanku

"eh, kok kau tau namaku?" tanya Len.

Aku kaget. Sangat kaget, tenyata ia benar sudah lupa siapa aku. Aku ingin menangis..tapi tak bisa

Aku pun berbohong. Aku menunjuk name tagnya.

[Mia : nahh, itu baru bener]

Ia pun tertawa...

"Hahaha, ternyata dari name tagku"

Tawanya...tawa yang sudah lama ku tunggu. Membuat aku sedikit tersenyum.

Aku pun memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Len?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" tanyaku

Mendengar itu, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"hah?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan.." kataku sambil memalingkan muka

Aku tak dapat menahan tangis

Air mataku pun mengalir di pipiku.

Len pun kaget

"Heyy, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"tak apa"

"oh ya, aku bingung maksudmu tadi...memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya

Aku pun menahan tangisku dan menarik napas dalam dalam.

"Len, aku ini sahabatmu..sahabatmu dari kecil...kamu tak ingat juga?" tanyaku pelan...air mataku juga sudah terkumpul di sudut mataku.

Ia pun kaget.

"sahabt dari kecill?" tanyanya

"Iya Len! Aku ini Miku! Sahabatmu!" jawabku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku pun mulai menangis lagi

Matanya pun terbelak.. sepertinya ia mulai mengingat..

Tiba tiba ia memelukku...

"maafkan aku Miku...aku melupakanmu.." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis..

Aku senang mendengarnya..aku mulai tersenyum..

"tidak apa Len, aku tau kau sibuk" ucapku lemah

Tubuhku mulai melemah lagi, karena barusan aku menangis.

"tidak! Aku sudah melupakan sahabatku sendiri!" katanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"sudah Len..." ucapku..

Tubuhku semakin melemah..

Aku pun berniat mengatakan perasaanku kepada Len..

"Len..."

"ya?"

"sebelum aku mati..."

"jangan ngomong begitu Miku!"

Aku tak menghiraukannya...aku hanya tersenyum..

"memang ini tidak pantas..tapi, aku mencintaimu..."ucapku dengan malu

"Mi-miku.."

"eh, maaf kalau aku lancang"

"aku juga mencintaimu Miku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Aku pun terbelak kaget

Perasaanku sekarang campur radul

Senang, sedih,terharu, atau apa aku tak tau.

Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi buram dan gelap. Terakhir yang ku dengar adalah "Miku.."

**Len POV**

"Miku.."

Aku pun mulai memeriksa keadaan Miku.

Tubuhnya semakin melemah

Aku pun memanggil suster suster untuk membantuku menyelamatkan Miku.

Ternyata Miku terkena penyakit yang parah dan langka.

Detak jantung Miku mulai melemah.

"Siapkan alat pendetak jantung!" perintahku.

Suster pun segera menyiapkan alat pendetak jangtung

"Bertahanlah Miku.." Gumanku. Sekarang yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah 'Miku'

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, tetapi tetap saja Miku tidak dapat di selamatkan.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku Miku...telah meninggalkanmu..aku sangat menyesall.." gumanku sambil menangis di samping tempat tidur Miku.

Semua suster sudah keluar.

Tiba tiba terdengar sesuatu.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu, Len"

Aku pun melihat kedepan..

Di samping tubuh Miku, ada 'Miku' yang sedang berdiri.

Wajahnya memancarkan cahaya yang berseri seri.

"M-Miku..." gumanku.

"always waiting you, and, please, don't forget me okay?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Tiba tiba ia menghilang.

"Miku, i always remember you, i promise!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, tapi tetap saja air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Arigatou Len" suara Miku terdengar lagi

Aku pun tersenyum.

**-FIN-**

AAAA! Author Mia baru pertama kali loh bikin fanfic yang seleseee XD /plak

Fanficnya abal kan? Gaje kan? Endingnya gampang di tebak kan?

Sungguhh...Mia terharu.../lah

Karena Mia lagi galau, jadilah korban fanfic ini :D

Senangnyaaa~ *nari nari* *jungkir balik(?)* *salto(?)*

Makasih ya reader udah mau baca ^^ trus jangan lupa review ya..Thanks

Tunggu fic Mia dan Mato lainnya ya..bye~


End file.
